Last Words
by VampireFai16
Summary: Brina is on a Trip to Alaska when she meet a beautiful man named Fai on the plane. Could this be love at first sight or will it be her fate to never know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Too High

Way, Way to High

Why must I go?

I don't want to die

I just started my life don't let me die

It's just too high

I can't fly; flying is for the birds in the sky

It's too high.

These were the words I repeated in my head over and over as I boarded the sky death machine aka the plane. I hate flying, its just too high and so nerve wreaking I felt like I was being stuffed into a small four inch by four inch box with no air holes. I didn't like it one bit. But I had to get on the plane and make the three day trip to Alaska. God why did my sister have to die and ask me to make the final speech. Why me? But I had to go or my parents would never forgive me and I would be sent to hell to it.

I tried to calm my nerves as I breathed in and out and I forced my legs and body to walk stiffly to my seat. The aisle were simply to narrow for my liking. I could say from what I'm feeling at this moment, this is probably what the Jews felt when they walked to the gas chambers, Scared out there living minds hoping they would die some other way than this and defeated by the Nazi's who forced them inside the box with the smell of the dead. But I finally pushed myself to my seat and I put my carry-on in the compartment overhead and sat down in the ugly blue seat next to the aisle. I didn't dare look out the small rectangular window, the three day trip was enough to send me into a silent frenzy, but looking out the window to see how high we were would make me kill some people and then myself.

I closed my eyes and waited, pushing away the images of reality for my day dreams to be any where else but here. My imagination brought me to a clear blue sea with the perfect weather and day in front of my eyes. I mellowed out the voices of the other passengers with the reciting from my favorite book and I listened to it in my head pushing away as far as possible the mean reality. I was in a happier place, a paradise for myself. But as I looked around the white sanded beach in my mind the paradise started to feel empty, something that seemed it should fill the blank spaces was missing, but I couldn't imagine anything to fill the beautiful space.

As I was deep in my fantasies, I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I jolted from my paradise to reality as I stared at the gray carpeting in the interior of the plane. I started to look up to show how irritated I was at the intruder of my dreams. I started quickly but I noticed the figure and I started to carefully inspect what was in front of me and I became speechless.

As I looked up I saw who it was that had tapped me. It was a man, but not just a man. His body was lean and thin and had a feminine theme to it but it still looked like it had flexibility and strength. His legs were long and they looked as if they had no weight on them. As I continued to venture up his body I saw the perfections of this man. I saw that even his slight gestures seem graceful and effortless. Then I reach his head. He had chin length blonde, no that's an understatement, golden hair that was an untidy mess but looked perfect. His hair was so light and fluffy it seemed to defy the laws of gravity and float around his head. Then I looked at his eyes, they were a pure sapphire blue and they felt as if no matter what they would comfort you. I loved his eyes and his smooth thin lips were pulled into a gentle reassuring smile. I finally realized I was starting to gawk at the beauty of him. So I turned away and turned back again to snap out of my trance.

"Are you the person who tapped me?" I asked politely.

"Yes I did. May I get by to sit in the seat next to you?" he asked with a polite smile. His voice was dreamy and it wasn't deep at all, but it wasn't high like a woman's.

"Oh sure, sorry." I got up from the seat and let the man by to sit in the widow seat and then I sat back down.

"Hi, I'm Brina, what's you name?"

"Fai, it's nice to meet you. Do you mind if I close the window shade? I really don't like looking out while I'm this high off the ground." He asked and he waited for my answer.

"Sure, I don't mind at all, I hate heights, they drive me insane." He shut the shade and faced back to me. As soon as I was about to say something the flight attendant come on the intercom going through the safety procedures and another was demonstrating the procedures. After about ten minutes of listen to the flight attendant, I redirected my attention to Fai.

"So why are you going to Alaska, Fai?"

"I have some family up there, it turns out my brother Kuro is getting married and I'm the best man. I could never stand my brother up. I love him to death." He gave a giggling smile with a slight tilt of his head that made his weightless hair bounce, just that small motion made him look even sexier than he already was.

"Why are you going to Alaska, Mrs. Brina?"

"Oh don't call me 'Mrs.', I'm not married nor do I have kids. My reason from going to Alaska against my will isn't as happy as your reason." I paused and looked at his face that waited for me to continue. "You see I have family up in Alaska too. Well my sister died from illness that keep her bed ridden. But the one day she got up and walked to the window to look out over the view of the beautiful white, lacy snow, she collapsed onto the floor after saying good bye to the world. Then she died right after my mother went into the room and tried to help her. She died right in my mother's arms." A tear rolled down my cheek and before it could wipe away the few betraying tears, Fai's warm fingers swept them away and then he embraced me in hug as my silent tears rolled down my face and onto Fai's soft, white sweater.

"It's okay Brina," he said over my shoulder in a low soothing volume. "She's in a better place now were illness and sadness don't exist. She's better now." He stayed like this hugging me for the next few minutes as I calmed and my tears retreated. I said 'Thank you' for being so kind to me and that I was 'sorry' if I made him sad.

"Don't worry about it, it happens to everyone eventually. I've had my losses but I know they are better now. Say how about this, during your sister's funeral I'll be right next to you giving you strength and then you can come to Kuro's wedding with me and we'll have a happier time together. How about that?" He offered. I was glad that he offered to be with me during my sister's funeral and on top of his beauty he was a kind hearted soul that knew love and loss. Right about this time I fell deeply in love with him. I didn't want anyone else but him. I wanted his beauty with me. I wanted his strength with me. I wanted his wisdom and love with me. I fell in love that moment. My heart was trying to beat it way out of my chest and my face started turning bright red. I didn't want to ever leave this moment of realization.

After that we talked for hours about ourselves and what we had in common. We talked about our families and our embarrassing moments. We talked about everything, until we knew each other like the back of our hands. It wasn't until about ten o' clock pm that we started to slow our conversations down and I was beginning to feel exhausted and sleepy. It had already been one day and I wasn't worried constantly about being in a plane so high in the air. I hadn't even felt the lift off of the plane.

I started to fall asleep in my seat, and then I felt a movement of Fai letting me fall asleep on him as he readjusted the armrest so I could lie across him onto his chest. He was warm and soft in his white sweater, and only a few seconds later I had drifted to sleep.

All the while as I let Brina fall asleep on me. I keep thinking about how much I had gotten to know her and how beautiful she was when she smiled and laughed. I think on this day I had found my soul mate, my perfect match I had been looking for, for so long. I had fallen in love with her at first sight and sound. When I knew she was fast asleep on my chest, I looked down at her angelic sleeping face and I smoothed her hair that fell around her head like a silky chocolate backdrop. I leaned down smoothly and I kissed her on her slightly parted lips and said good night in a soft voice. I then fell asleep my self laying back into the seat as I was carried away in my new perfect fantasies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Love is a word.

Love is a word that gives meaning to your whole self of emotions

Love is Passion

Passion comes from deep within the heart

Love is our connection to passion

It is our meaning to our whole selves as we go through time to find the answers to our real question.

How much is Love worth?

That is the question of our love.

My answer 'EVERYTHING'

I awoke to a slight jerk of the plane as it hit turbulence and I latched my arms around Fai to hold onto my dear life as I realized where I had awakened. I was on a stupid death trap 10,000 feet in the air heading to a funeral.

"Well good morning to you too Brina." Fai said sarcastically as I realized that I was holding onto him and I woke him up. I started to retract my arms from around his slender body, but I was then embraced in his long warm arms. This should have felt awkward and out of place, but if felt like it needed to be there and I honestly didn't want to move because I was enjoying the comfort and security.

"Good morning, Fai. Sorry if I woke you. The plane bounced and I got startled. I'm sorry." I said with my head laid sideways against his chest. I could smell his lovely essences; it was kind of a Rose and Peach smell that was sweet and soothing.

The flight attendant walked up to our seats and stood there for a second thinking if she should just leave or ask us what she was told to ask us. She decided to ask. She cleared her throat loudly and I jerked up and sat up straight.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" The girl said in a voice that hinted that she hated this job but was forced to do it.

"Sure some water would be nice." I said

"Make that two please." Fai added and gave a heartwarming smile that made even the flight attendant swoon for a moment.

"I'll be right back with the water." She said, smiled and left.

I turned to look at Fai.

"How do you do that? How do you just swoon people like that?" I ask jokingly.

"I swoon people? Really? I never noticed." He started laughing and so did I. We started getting weird stares from the passengers around us and we quieted down to giggling. Then I looked at him in the eyes and held there in a trance. Staring at his beautiful blue eyes, I slowly relaxed back onto his chest where he welcomes me by wrapping his arms around me. I lay there unmoving with my eye closed, smiling at the security and how right it felt.

"Brina I have to ask, have I ever met you before? Because I feel like I've know you since you were born. Just something feels so right about this moment. Don't you?" Fai quietly asked. I opened my eyes and I looked up at his face from my position and he bent over and he kissed. There was no rush, nothing forced or faked. It was a genuine kiss that was with passion and true love. As I unlocked our lips I didn't move away. I simply said,

"Yes."

I reach my hand up around his head as I pulled back up for another kiss. He kissed me with even more passion than the first. He tasted so sweet and his lips were so soft, I refused to break away from his very essence. But the flight attendant showed up and cleared her throat even louder than the last time. I broke away and looked at her face and saw the envy in her eyes. She handed us the waters and walked away briskly, trying to run away from the scene.

"Well I don't think she's coming back." Fai joked and we burst back into a giggling fit until we were getting 'shut-ups' from around the plane.

"Fai what do you do for a living? I'm just curious about what it is you do. Your not Host are you? Not that you look like… well … it not that I wouldn't still like you if you were. Your not, are you?" I worried asking the innocent question.

Fai laughed "Brina love, you're so amazing the way you think. No, I'm not a Host. I'm an Artist." I smiled wide with surprise and delight.

"That's perfect; I hope I can see one of your works one day." I said.

"You can today; I have some sketches with me." He said with a loving smile. He reached down to the bag sitting in front of him and pulled out a soft brown leather 10 inch by 8 inch book with a leather string that wrapped around it and tied in a small bow. I hadn't even looked inside the book and I was already in awe. Fai untied the string and opened the book. I stared in amazement at how detailed and realistic the sketches were. The first page was of a woman, with long flowing hair, sitting in a big chair with her hands in her lap, more of a photograph poses, but uncolored. He flipped the page. Page two was a little girl with short hair in a little summer dress with sunflowers on it, sitting on a bench with two big sunflowers in her hands. As he continues to flip slowly through the artworks I was amazed at each and every single detailed picture it was never the same. There was an old hound dog, a teenage boy kissing the top of a little girl's head, two elderly couple dancing and many others.

"Fai you're amazing. I love them, they're so beautiful and detailed just right." I stared in awe still until Fai placed his lips to mine once more and I was back.

"So Brina, what is your job?" Fai asked smiling a heart pounding smile.

"I'm a writer. I write short romance stories. It's ironic though because I had never felt romance before or for that matter even kissed a man." I felt embarrassed at my last comment. I just told Fai that that kiss was my first, but I'm overwhelmingly grateful that it was Fai.

"Oh, very nice, I'll have to read one of your stories, but first I have one more question. Would you mind if I drew you?" He asks sweetly.

"It would be a gift from above; I would love to be drawn by you." I reach up to caress his face and bring it down to my lips as I spoke softly and kissed him again. He smiled as we kissed.

Fai opened his sketch book to a black canvas and took out some pencils and other drawing utensils and set them on the tray that he folded out from the chair in front of him. He put me into a comfortable certain position in the seat and began to draw.

"Brina why don't you tell me one of your stories, I'm sure you remember them. I would love to hear on." Fai ask as he looked up from up from his sketch and smiled sweetly.

To be continued.


End file.
